1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus which utilizes a telephone line and is used, for example, as a facsimile transmission apparatus or the like which is provided with telephone functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some communication apparatuses which utilize a telephone line, such as telephone sets and facsimile transmission apparatus, have a function called the repertory dialing. The repertory dialing is used to store, in a memory provided in the telephone set or the like, pairs of numbers, of two digits for example, called the compressed dial number and destination telephone number. These numbers are made to correspond to each other thereby to perform telephone calling operation by entering one of the compressed dial numbers corresponding to the desired destination telephone number. Thus telephone number dialing operation is simplified for telephone set or the like.
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart indicating an example of a calling operation procedure for a facsimile transmission apparatus which is provided with telephone function. FIG. 1(1) shows an example of calling operation by means of the compressed dial number. At step al TELEPHONE key is pressed to select telephone mode. At step a2 COMPRESSED key is pressed to select the repertory dialing mode. When the "0" key is pressed at step a3 and then the "2" key is pressed at step a4, a dial call is placed for the destination telephone number corresponding to the compressed dial number "02".
FIG. 1(2) shows an example of operation to perform facsimile a transmission by means of compressed dialing. At step b1 COMPRESSED key is pressed to select the compressed dialing mode. When "1" key is pressed at step b2, "5" key is pressed at step b3 and FAX key is pressed at step b4, a call is placed for the destination telephone number corresponding to the compressed dial number "15", followed by facsimile transmission being performed.
FIG. 1(3) shows an example of making telephone call by means of ordinary dial number keys. At step c1 a handset which incorporates a speaker and a microphone is lifted. At step c2 the destination telephone number is keyed in as it is, and the destination is called.
In the case of facsimile transmission apparatus of the prior art, calling operation by means of a compressed dial number either for telephone call or facsimile transmission has been rather complicated requiring four key strokes.